Gyro Zeppeli
PLAYSTYLE Manage a variety of projectiles to pressure and open up the opponent for combos. Gyro is a well rounded character, who has to manage his projectiles as a resource. He has two steel balls he can throw. If he throws one, he must wait for it to come back before he can use it again. Some moves require one, or both balls. Being a Mounted character, Gyro can ride a horse. This not only gives him a massive movement buff, but also a new moveset. On his horse Gyro cannot throw, or be thrown. If Gyro charges his ‘spin’ meter (22H) he can achieve Golden Rotation, which buffs his horse moves. His main special is 236A, which can be use both on and off his horse. With this move he throws a steel ball either in the air (L), high (M), or low (H). The ball travels and has multiple hits with high stun on both hit and block. He can then stun lock the opponent from mid range, PC, and chase them down for a set-up or combo. Collecting a corpse part will unlock 236S, which throws a ball forward as a satellite, then hangs in place. Doing 236S again will cause the new ball to ricochet off the old one towards the opponent. This can be used for an excellent meterless juggle combo. Collecting two corpse parts gives him super armor, and three will give permanent Gold Rotation. Gyro also has access to 214A: a ground ball tornado, which is useful for okizeme. Gyro does a lot of damage, and has a lot of very useful tools. He also has the benefit of changing up his strategy with his horse, Gold Rotation and corpse parts. This comes at the price of having to keep and eye on not one, but three different resources (balls, spin, and meter). He also needs at least one corpse part to get 236S. This can be intimidating for new players, as it seems that sometimes moves just won’t come out due to not keeping an eye on things. He requires a bit of restraint, as hastily choosing one strategy temporarily locks out another. PROS * Can collect corpse parts for buffs. * Force field with 4S. * 22H and 4S can cancel normals faster. * Big meterless combo loops in open field (of horse 236S) and at the wall (horse 22H cancels). * 2M is a good poke. * 236M > PC allows him to get in for far away. * Horse is a big movement buff, with good normals. * Has a variety of strategies to choose from both on offense and defense. CONS * He’s the only Part 7 character that ‘needs’ a corpse part to access his full moveset. * Has to manage three resources at all times. * Not having steel balls locks him out of moves. 1 Part: Gyro gains access to the move "scan". 2 Parts:Gyro gets super armor when performing his special moves . 3 Parts: Gyro's Golden Rotation gauge remains maxed for however long he possess the third Part Gyro has two unique gauges above his HHA guage. his special moves are limited by his steel ball. he only has two shots, and using them up will disable certain moves. After Gyro throws a steel ball, it will always come back to him automatically, outside the player's control, with a hit box active. it typically does 10 damage on the way back (24 damage with Golden rotation). even if Gyro is being hit with a combo, the steel ball has a chance to interrupt the opponent on its way back. after being thrown, and landing on the ground, it takes roughly 4 seconds for the ball to be recalled. His second gauge is the Golden Rotation gauge. there is a specific move which charges it, it will not go up as HHA does. when maxed, Gyro will have his special moves enhanced, they will do more damage or they will have new properties. when maxed, it will go down over time. Combos Horseback 5LMH>623H>HHA>623A: 363 damage (405 damage) cost 1 stock 5LMH>236H>H>HHA>623A: 355 damage (426 damage) cost 1 stock 5LMH>236H>(P.C)>JH>5LMH>236H (P.C) JH>5LMH>HHA: 491 damage, (548 damage) cost 3 stock 5LMH>236H>(P.C)>JH>5LMH>GHA: 511 damage (542 damage) cost 3 stock Unmounted 2LL2M>214L>Taunt>5LMH>623H>HHA: 341 damage (358 damage) cost 1 stock 2LL2M>214L>Taunt>5LMH>236+H>H>HHA: 336 damage (391 damage) cost 1 stock 2L>5LMH>236H>(P.C.)>dash>2L>5LMH>236H>(P.C.)>dash>2L>5LMH>HHA: 420 damage (473 damage) , cost 3 stock. Category:Characters